


[podfic] Dance with the Devil by Aroihkin

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reading of Dance with the Devil by Aroihkin. Contains... self-destructive behaviour?</p><p>Author's Summary: Everyone knows that Tannusen Surana is easy. And Jowan knows that he can't stop watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dance with the Devil by Aroihkin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance with the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267492) by [Aroihkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin). 



Almost as soon as I discovered Aroihkin was still hanging around on the internet, I had to ask for permission to podfic something of theirs. Thank you! I may very well do more!

Warnings: explicit M/M, implied templar/mage, masturbation, self-destructive behaviour, voyeurism/exhibitionism

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Dance%20With%20the%20Devil%20by%20Aroihkin.mp3) (9.4MB, 10:18)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
